vivre l'un sans l'autre ? fin alternative
by bv
Summary: conseil si vous voulez comprendre : lisez 'vivre l'un sans l'autre' avant ;) histoire complète; r&r svp
1. chapitre 28 : la vérité

** Chapitre 28 : La vérité...**

.

.

.

.

_Et voilà ! Comme promis, voici la fin alternative de 'vivre l'une sans l'autre '; comme vous pourrez le constater, certains chapitres ressemblent énormément aux dernier chapitres de l'autre fin... ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas comme ça tout le long ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez cette autre fin tout autant que moi..._

_Comme je pars en vacances deux mois, je ne pourrai pas poster; pour la peine, je vous mets 4 chapitres, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ;)_

_En attendant, bonne lecture, et merci d'être passé(e)s par ici ! :)_

.

.

.

.

Elle resta debout devant lui et regarda l'homme qu'elle venait de blesser à mort de ses yeux d'aveugle.

Celui-ci, dans un ultime sursaut, pointa son arme sur elle et tira, la blessant à l'épaule sans que Jack puisse intervenir, trop surpris.

Elle encaissa sans broncher le coup de feu qui se voulait mortel, jeta le pistolet devenu inutile,et tira la lourde épée qu'elle avait récupérée de son fourreau de cuir et métal : Will, en bon forgeron, avait désobéi à Jack et laissé l'épée sur le pont.

**"T'as un gros défaut, Acchabyl...**

Elle pointa l'épée sur la gorge du pirate et sourit.

**Tu parles trop.**

Avant que le mourant puisse répondre quoique ce soit, elle abattit la lame acérée sur lui et lui trancha la gorge. Elle se tourna vers les autres hommes qui assistait à la scène :

**Et maintenant ? Qui veut se battre contre moi ? QUI VEUT ENCORE MOURIR ?!**

Les adversaires de l'équipage de la Perle Noire disparurent sans demander leur reste.

Jack sourit faiblement.

**- "Pas de héros chez les pirates" , bébé...**

Elle secoua la tête.

**-Ni chez les gens comme moi. Disons que nous sommes quittes, niveau lâcheté.**

Elle lui tendit sa main valide et l'aida à se relever.

**Tu pues le sang à plein nez. Où es tu blessé ?**

**-Nulle part.** Mentit-il.

**-Tu parles... Will ?**

Celui-ci accourut, l'air inquiet.

**-Oui, Angel ?**

**-Aide Jack à retourner sur la Perle.**

**-Euh... D'accord. **

Le pirate secoua la tête.

**-Et toi ?**

**-J'ai des comptes à régler. **

**-Seule ?**

**-En fait, non, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'emmener. Gibbs ?**

**-Il est pas là.**

**-Merde.**

Georges arriva.

**-Si c'est pas trop risqué, j'veux bien vous mener.**

**-J'en sais rien.**

**-Sois prudente, bébé...**

Elle soupira.

**-Quand je reviendrais, je t'expliquerai tout.**

**-C'est pas la peine.**

**-Tu m'en veux, pas vrai ?**

Il fixa son amie d'un air boudeur.

**-Un peu.**

**-Tant pis. Casse toi.**

Will hocha la tête et soutint son ami vers le port tandis que Georges la prenait par le bras.

**Où doit-on aller ?"**

--

James leva un bras à l'adresse de ses hommes, soulagé et heureux.

Enfin, la Mort Rouge était à leur merci; et même si l'homme n'était pas le père de Angel, mais son frère ainé, il était persuadé d'avoir presque joué son rôle à la perfection.

_Nous avons ébranlé le géant du haut de son piédestal. Bientôt, privé de ses fondations, il s'écroulera._

Les soldats lancèrent des hourras sur le bateau en flammes.

--

Jack fut ramené à sa cabine et soigné par Will. Par chance, la balle n'avait atteint aucun organe et était ressortie sans causer de grands dommages, si ce n'est la perte de sang assez importante du capitaine...

**"Tu as une chance de tous les diables, Jack !**

Il s'était contenté de sourire d'un air calme.

**-On la provoque, la chance, petit..."**

Deux longues heures s'écoulèrent encore avant que le pirate et Angel ne reviennent, tous deux couverts de sang et salement amochés.

Elle entra dans la cabine sur la pointe des pieds et sursauta en découvrant le capitaine debout.

**"Jack ? Tu dors pas ?**

Il secoua la tête et ferma la porte derrière elle.

**-J' t 'attendais. T'es dans un sale état.**

**-Hein ? Ah, ouais. Annamaria m'a soignée, c'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air... Je venais juste récupérer deux-trois affaires.**

**-Mouais. Alors ?**

**-Alors quoi ?**

**-T'étais où ?**

**-Je réglais certains trucs.**

**-Qu...**

Elle le coupa d'un air absent.

**-T'en sauras pas plus, Sparrow. Je venais simplement te dire que t'aurais plus de problèmes avec moi sur cette île, c'est tout.**

**-Ah.**

**-Tu devrais te coucher. T'es moche rien qu'à ta voix.**

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma voix ?**

Elle tiqua.

**-Elle est enrouée.**

Il fronça les sourcils et mis les mains dans ses poches, s'appuyant à la porte d'un air décontracté.

**-Tu me sous estimes.**

**-Peut-être. En tout cas, tu m'as prouvé tout à l'heure que je te sous estimais sur pas mal de points.**

**-Ah. Tu piges que la violence, bébé, et c'est bien dommage...**

**-Je ne veux plus parler de cet épisode.**

Il fit la moue.

**-Ca aussi, c'est dommage. Mais si t'es venue ici pour m'expliquer pourquoi t'as pactisé avec Acchabyl, tu peux t'épargner cette peine.**

Elle soupira et croisa ses bras en grimaçant.

**C'est ton épaule ?**

**-C'est rien. Quand part la Perle ?**

**-Demain à l'aube.**

**-Super. Ca nous évitera pas mal d'ennuis, comme ça...**

Elle bailla.

**-Bébé.**

**-A partir de ce soir, je dormirai sur le pont. Et toi, tu essaieras d'avoir des nuits de plus d'une heure.**

**-Bébé.**

**-S'il te plaît...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Arrête avec tes 'béb', c'est assez dur comme ça.**

**-Je peux pas arrêter, trésor, et tu le sais.**

Elle étira son bras blessé avec une nouvelle grimace.

**-Admettons que je sache, Jack; et après ? Ca va régler quoi ?**

Il s'approcha d'elle et esquissa un geste vers son épaule. Elle recula brusquement, ce qui vexa profondément le pirate.

**-Allonge toi.**

**-Non. Tu sais que...**

**-Mh ? Que quoi ?**

**-Je suis fatiguée.**

**-Moi aussi. Si t'as peur que je te saute dessus, tu peux te calmer.**

**-J'ai pas peur de toi.**

Avant qu'elle ne le sente bouger, il passa un bras derrière sa taille et l'attira contre lui, son éternel sourire vissé sur le visage.

**-Sûre ?**

Elle appuya légèrement contre sa blessure, le faisant grimacer sous la douleur.

**-Certaine. Lâche moi.**

Il ne broncha pas.

**Jack... Si tu ne me lâches pas, je pourrai pas quitter la cabine.**

**-Pas Jack. Et puis, j'ai pas envie que tu retournes dehors... On sait jamais ce que tu vas y faire...**

**-Jack... Moineau, s'il te plaît.**

Il referma son autre bras autour d'elle.

**-Bébé. T'avais un truc à me dire, quand t'es partie tout à l'heure...**

**-Tu m'as dit que c'était inutile, que tu connaissais la vérité. C'est Acchabyl qui t'a expliqué ou tu t'en doutais ?**

**-Je savais pas que vous auriez rendez vous sur Rhum Cay.**

**-Un mauvais coup du hasard.**

**-Je savais pas que tu voulais sa tête, à lui aussi.**

**-Il aurait pris la tienne.**

**-Je savais pas que tu attachais une importance à ma tête.**

**- Toujours plus qu'à la sienne, en tout cas.**

**-Bon. T'as éclairé ma lanterne. A moi.**

**-J'ai pas besoin que tu m'éclaires sur quoi que ce soit.**

Elle se défit de son étreinte et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Il haussa les sourcils.

**-Ah. Tu dors pas ici, alors ?**

**-Après la scène que tu m'as faite tout à l'heure, tu crois vraiment que je vais prendre le risque de dormir avec toi ?**

Il secoua la tête. Cet argument ne valait rien, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

**-Pourquoi tu fuis de la sorte ?**

Les yeux aveugles de la jeune femme trahirent sa tristesse.

**-Parce que je ne veux pas t'entendre dire des trucs qu'on regrettera tous les deux.**

**-J'ai pas...**

Elle le coupa d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

**- Essaie de dormir un peu. Bonne nuit."**

Vexé qu'elle n'aie cessé de l'interrompre, il râla un peu lorsque la porte se referma; puis jeta un regard amoureux à son lit.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas écouter son conseil, pour une fois ?...

.

..

.

.

.

.

Listening : family portrait (pink)

Funeral song (the rasmus)


	2. Chapitre 29 : alors, cette nuit ?

** Chapitre 29 : Alors, cette nuit.. ?**

_ La Perle quitta Rhum Cay dès l'aurore sans que le capitaine en touche le gouvernail : levée bien avant lui, Angel s'était chargée de prendre le navire en mains, manoeuvrant sans mal parmi les rochers, et se guidant grâce au bruit des vagues-- : après tout, pendant longtemps, elle avait navigué en n'y voyant que très peu, et elle était donc bien entraînée le jour où elle avait perdu définitivement la vue..._

_Seuls quelques hommes de l'équipage tremblèrent le matin en se présentant sur le pont et en la voyant naviguer tranquillement._

William commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement : sans les pitreries du capitaine, le pont était désespérément triste... Est-ce que c'était comme ça sur tous les navires pirates ?

Il surpris Annamaria en grande conversation avec l'homme à la peau noire dénommé Georges.

_ Etrange prénom pour un visage aussi sauvage..._

Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et tendit l'oreille.

**"... Et c'est dû à quoi, ces blessures ?**

**-Oh, eh bien j'ai accompagné la compagne du capitaine, tu sais, eeuh...**

**-Angel !**

Il tapa dans ses mains, les yeux brillants.

**-C'est ça, Angel ! Enfin, bref... Elle voulait que je la guide vers un navire aux voiles noires.**

**-Tiens, le Pearl est pas le seul ?**

**-Il semble que non. Enfin bon, maintenant, si, avec le grabuge qu'il y a eu...**

Annamaria se gratta le menton.

**-Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que vous avez coulé un navire pirate à vous deux ?**

**-Ben... Il était quasiment désert, et cette fille est une vraie furie... Presque autant que toi, tiens !**

**-Mouais. Mais tu crois que c'est sa compagne ?**

Il adopta un ton plus bas, comme s'il lui faisait une confidence... Will se pencha un peu plus et dû s'appuyer sur un tonneau pour entendre.

**-Eh bien, j'ai entendu qu'il paraît que Gibbs a entendu John dire à Peter qu'il avait entendu dire que la cabine du capitaine était singulièrement agitée, hier soir...**

Annamaria se mis à rire.

**-Tu parles ! Les seuls bruits qu'ils ont dû entendre, c'est celui des baffes qu'à dû mettre la fille à Jack !**

L'autre sortit un bout de bois de sa poche et se mis à le mâchouiller d'un air détaché.

**-J'te dis que ce que j'ai entendu, tu sais... Mais bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'ils aient fait d'autre, sinon ? Il était plutôt tard, et puis bon, on connaît les ravages que fait le capitaine...**

Annamaria grimaça. Elle même avait déjà failli tomber dans ses filets, même s'il s'en était fallu de peu....

**-Ah. Et vu leur état, tu crois pas qu'ils ont tout simplement discuté ?**

**-AH ! AH ! Ah ! T'es une marrante, toi !**

**-Hééé ! Je suis pas aussi obsédée que vous, c'est pas pareil ! **

**-Pfff... N'importe quoi !**

**-Ah ouais ? Ben t'as qu'à demander à la principale intéressée, alors !**

Will sourit, se détournant légèrement d'eux lorsqu'un autre homme passa en sifflant et fit mine de regarder ailleurs avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

Obsédé ? C'était tout Jack, ça...

C'est le moment que choisit Angel pour arriver, remplacée à la barre par un Gibbs beaucoup trop superstitieux pour se sentir complètement à l'aise avec elle aux commandes.-

**-On parle de moi ?**

Les deux hommes sursautèrent tandis qu'Annamaria la regardait en souriant.

**-C'est exact, miss. On se demandait ce que vous aviez fait, cette nuit...**

Angel éclata de rire.

**-Avec Jack, vous voulez dire ?**

William s'avança encore, avide de saisir chaque mot qu'elle dirait, mais le tonneaux glissa et s'effondra, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Il jura, puis se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte que les trois marins le fixaient d'un regard amusé.

**-Aïe... Désolé, je ne voulais pas écouter...**

**-T'es sûr de toi, petit ?**

Il rougit devant le regard vide de la jeune femme, certain qu'elle arriverait à percer ses pensées malgrè sa cécité.

**-Euh... Juste un peu, mais...**

**-Laisse tomber, Turner, je crois que ça vaut mieux...**

Annamaria lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever, sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle se tourna vers Angel.

**... Donc, vous alliez dire ?**

L'ancien capitaine étendit son bras blessé et fit une grimace lorsqu'il craqua.

**-Euh... Oui ! J'allais dire que cette nuit, avec Jack...**

Les deux hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux, impatients d'avoir la suite.

**... il ne s'est foutrement rien passé ! Merci de me soutenir, Anamaria !**

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

**-Faut bien s'aider, entre filles !**

Georges intervint.

**-Mais... c'est pas possible ! Le cap'taine est un tombeur, PERSONNE peut lui résister !**

**-Héé ! Arrête d'idolâtrer Jack, s'il te plaît !**

**-Pourquoi ? T'es jalouse de lui ?**

**-Je vois pas le rapport !**

Angel se remis à rire.

**-Allez, vous disputez pas, vous deux ! De toute façon, même si j'avais voulu, il aurait rien pu se passer, la nuit dernière...**

**- ?!**

**-Ben, vous savez, avec un eunuque... "**

Elle se remis à rire et les salua, puis retourna se promener sur le pont.

---

Il bailla et ouvrit un oeil avec difficulté, remarquant en y passant une main hésitante que l'autre était orné d'une énorme bosse, à tel point qu'il aurait du mal à l'ouvrir pendant quelques jours...

_ Bah. J'aurais qu'à mettre un bandeau dessus, comme ça j'aurais l'air d'un méchant pirate..._

Il sourit de sa remarque et bailla encore une fois, puis sursauta en se rendant compte que, primo, il avait trop dormi (le soleil à l'extérieur brillait comme en milieu de journée); deusio, le navire était en pleine mer, à en juger par son mouvement, moins calme et régulier que la veille; et que tertio, s'il n'était pas à la barre, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un départ agencé par...

Il grogna, le regard noir, et soudain complètement réveillé.

**"Angel !"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

-- Avez vous déjà fait du bateau ? Si oui, je pense que vous connaissez le bruit cractéristique d'une vague sur un rocher, donc que ce que je dis est possible... En théorie.

- je sais pas s'il en a vraiment le droit, mais bon :s


	3. Chapitre 30 : la dernière dispute

**Chapitre 30 : La dernière dispute...**

.

.

.

.

il surgit sur le pont comme un forcené, et se fit accueillir par le sourire soulagé de Gibbs.

** "Eh ben ! J'commençais à m'demander si il fallait pas qu'j'vienne vous lever, cap'taine... Z'allez mieux ?**

Il ignora la question.

**-C'est toi qui a sorti la Perle du port ?**

L'autre secoua la tête d'un air gêné.

**-Non, c'est la p'tite... Elle s'est débrouillée pour quitter le port en ne réveillant que 5 ou 6 hommes pour l'aider. 'Faut avouer qu'elle est douée pour prendre les gens par surprise...**

Il renifla et s'abstint de tout commentaire.

**-Elle est où ?**

**-Bah, elle doit pas être bien loin, vous savez... J'l'ai vue partir promener sur le pont...**

**-Ouais, je la vois.**

**-Cap'taine ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Content de voir que vous allez bien.**

**-Mh."**

Il se dirigea à pas de loups vers la jeune femme qui fumait tranquillement une cigarette (il remarqua en tâtant ses poches qu'il avait toujours son paquet... elle en avait probablement emprunté un autre à un marin...) et l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire se retourner. Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsque la cigarette lui échappa des mains, puis fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Sparrow, dieu sait comment.

**"-Dis donc, ça va pas, non ?**

Il fit les gros yeux à la jeune femme, très en colère.

**-Comment ça, "dis donc" ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de toucher à ma Perle ?**

Elle soupira.

**-T'étais couché et j'avais pas envie de m'attarder sur Rhum Cay. Et puis, tu avais dit...**

**-JE devais faire quitter le port à la Perle. MOI et MOI SEUL ai le droit de toucher ce navire lorsqu'il quitte le port, bon sang !**

**-Eho, ça va pas, non ? C'est pas comme si je te l'avais cassée, ta coquille de n...**

**-NAVIRE ! Ca t'arracherait la gueule de traiter ma Perle comme elle le mérite ?!**

Elle haussa les sourcils.

**-Dis donc, Moineau, tu te sens bien ? Tu t'es levé du pied gauche, ou...**

Il soupira bruyamment.

**-Quand apprendras tu à respecter le bien d'autrui ? T'es pas sur un navire militaire, j'te rappelle.**

**-RESPECTER LE BIEN D'AUTRUI ?!**

**-Parfaitement !**

Elle eut un rire bref.

**-De la part d'un pirate, je trouve ça démentiel.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui est démentiel ? **

**-RESPECTER LE BIEN D'AUTRUI; TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU DIS ?! T'ES UN PIRATE, SPARROW !!**

**-JE NE SUIS PAS SOURD, C'EST PAS LA PEINE DE ME HURLER DESSUS !!!**

**-T'es tellement CON qu'il faut au moins ça pour que tu entendes et COMPRENNES. T'es un PIRATE, DONC un voleur PAR DEFINITION, et tu veux m'apprendre à MOI, ancienne MILITAIRE, la notion de BIEN D'AUTRUI ?!**

Il l'attrapa par le col et la secoua comme un prunier.

**-J't'ai dit d'arrêter de hurler, sombre idiote !**

**-Traite moi encore d'idiote et je te casse les dents en or dont tu est si fier.**

Il sourit d'un air narquois.

**-Je dis ce que je veux. T'es qu'une...**

Elle fronça les sourcils.

**-Je t'aurais prévenu...**

**- Arrête de me couper, quand je parle.**

**-Pourquoi ça ? Tu te crois où ?**

**-Sur mon navire.**

**-Bêtises.**

**-Ah ouais ? Et il est à qui, dans ce cas ?**

**-Ta coquille de noix est...**

Il la secoua encore, vexé pour sa Perle.

**-C'est PAS une coquille de noix !**

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, surprise par le ton que prenait la conversation, mais continua d'un air menaçant.

**-Continue à me secouer comme ça et tu vas finir à la mer.**

Il la reposa brutalement et commença à rire.

**-P'têtre, mais moi ça risque pas de me coûter les yeux de la tête, pas vrai, gamine ?**

Il reçut le poing gauche de ladite gamine en pleine figure pour toute réponse.

**-T'as intérêt de te CALMER, SPARROW !**

**-Me calmer, MOI ? C'est MA PERLE !**

**-Tu te répètes, crétin ! Et en prime, c'est TOI le GAMIN.**

**-Naaan. Mais le fait est que t'es VRAIMENT qu'une idiote.**

Elle inspira calmement.

**-Répète.**

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

**-Mh ? **

**-Répète ce que tu viens de dire.**

**-Quoi ? Aaah, oui... Tu veux parler du fait que je vienne de te traiter d'IDIOTE ?!**

Il cria si fort que les oreilles de l'aveugle sifflèrent durant les secondes qui suivent.

Résolue à ne pas faire usage de ses poings suite à la nuit agitée qu'ils avaient eue, elle se contenta de grimacer devant l'attitude totalement puérile du Capitaine des lieux et inspira calmement.

Il haussa les sourcils.

**Eh ben ? T'as peur de mettre tes menaces à exécution, c'est ça ?**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu me faisais pas peur.**

**-C'eeest ça. Sauf dans un lit, où tu te fais dess...**

**-Tu dépasses les bornes, Jack !**

Il sourit d'un air méchant.

**-Eeeh ! Il suffit de te parler viol pour que tu t'échauffes, à ce que je v...**

N'en pouvant plus de tenter de garder son calme, elle finit par lui donner un coup dans l'estomac; qu'il lui rendit en pleine figure; elle lui mis alors un second coup de poing au visage, cette fois ci bien plus fort que le précédent.

La lutte aurait sans aucun doute tourné au pugilat, si les quelques hommes qui avaient quitté leurs postes pour assister à la dispute n'avaient pas entrepris de séparer les deux capitaines.

Angel cracha par terre, ne remarquant même pas que sa lèvre venait d'éclater pour la deuxième fois en même pas une journée sous les assauts répétés du capitaine.

**-Adresse moi encore une fois la parole et t'auras même pas le temps de le regretter !**

**-Tu parles ! T'as que de la gueule, Eagle ! **

**-La ferme !**

**-TOI la ferme ! Si tu réapparais à moins de 10 mètres de moi, j'te jure que je te descends !**

**-Ouais, ben t'auras intérêt d'être rapide, sale Moineau de mes deux !**

**-Ta gueule, sale... SALE FILLE !!!**

**-JE T'EMMERDE !!!!**

**-MAGNIFIQUE ! ON EST DEUX, COMME CA !**

**-SALE ABRUTI !! ESPECE D'EUNUQUE !!!**

**-QUOI ?!!!! REPETE UN PEU !!!"**

William et deux autres hommes finirent par entraîner le capitaine dans sa cabine malgré ses vives protestations, tandis que d'autres hommes tiraient la jeune femme tout aussi agitée du côté opposé.


	4. Chapitre 31 : la chute

**Chapitre 31 : la chute.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

William s'enferma dans la cabine du capitaine et le regarda avec détachement briser tout ce qui avait le malheur de lui tomber sous la main d'un air furieux.

Lorsque la cabine fut en sens dessus dessous, Jack se mis à faire les cent pas devant lui et se passer la main sur la bouche et le menton, comme s'il avait voulu dire quelque chose.

**"Tu t'es calmé, Jack ?**

**-Pffff. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'intervenir ?**

**-Et toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de traiter ton amie de la sorte ?**

**-J'pige pas.**

**-C'est pourtant simple. Depuis qu'elle t'a tiré dessus, tu la traites comme une ennemie.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Elle t'a sauvé la vie, Jack ! Elle avait l'air de s'en vouloir pour ce qu'elle t'avait fait; elle s'inquiétait pour toi, et toi, tu...**

**-J'lui casse la gueule. Ben ouais.**

Le jeune forgeron redressa la chaise renversée précédemment par le pirate et s'assis dessus.

**-Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?**

Il haussa les sourcils et se pencha en arrière d'un air choqué.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Allez, Jack. Jamais je ne t'avais vu dans cet état; même Barbossa avait droit à quelques pointes d'humour de ta part.**

**-Pfff. Même Barbossa vaut mieux que cette satané gamine.**

**-Jack ?**

**-Mh ? **

**-T'es aussi incroyablement chiant qu'elle.**

**-Grmbl.**

**-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Vous aviez l'air de si bien vous entendre...**

Il soupira.

**-C'est bien ça, le problème...**

**-Que veux tu dire ?**

**-Qu'on s'entend trop bien.**

**-Mais...**

Le pirate se tourna vers lui et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

**-Arrête.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Arrête de chercher des solutions. C'est bien mieux comme ça.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que ça n'en vaut plus la peine... "**

--

De son côté, Angel eut droit aux remontrances de Annamaria. Sauf que, contrairement à Jack, qui s'était suffisamment calmé pour discuter avec Turner, celle-ci s'était muré dans un silence de mort et avait tourné les talons d'un air buté.

Puis, lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle se mis à hurler de toutes ses forces, libérant la rage qui venait de s'accumuler; elle hurla si fort et si longtemps que, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, à bouts de souffle, sa gorge était aussi enrouée qu'à la suite d'une bonne angine. Enfin calmée, elle s'accouda au bastingage et ferma les yeux pour écouter la mer, constatant avec une pointe de dégoût que le pirate et cette masse d'eau étaient aussi imprévisibles l'un que l'autre.

Elle en était à maudire Jack et sa foutue Perle, lorsqu'une branche du mât-- céda sous le poids d'un pirate chargé de le réparer avec le matériel acquis sur Rhum Cay et la heurta en pleine tête.

A demi assommée, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à l'eau...

--

**"Mais... Mais, Jack... C'est pas une façon de parler. C'était qu'une dispute, je suppose qu'elle aussi a pas pris ça au sérieux...**

**-Qui d'autre prend pas ça au sérieux ?**

**-Ben... toi.**

**-Qui t'a dit que moi, je le prends pas au sérieux ?**

**-Arrête de faire l'enfant, Jack. Vous vous faites du mal, avec ce comportement...**

Il frotta son visage et effleura son oeil poché, encore plus mal en point que lorsqu'il s'était levé.

**-Bah ça... 'Faut dire qu'elle a le coup de poing facile..."**

William sourit devant la remarque du capitaine.

Y avait-il encore un espoir de réconciliation ?...

--

Et voilà.

Elle, qui avait bossé dans la marine jusqu'à atteindre le grade de Capitaine; qui vivait en contact de la mer depuis pratiquement la moitié de sa vie et qui avait décidé sur un coup de tête de devenir pirate se trouvait à l'eau.

Mais elle ne savait pas nager : elle n'aimait pas l'eau, qui le lui rendait bien.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait gardés fermés durant sa chute pour ne pas hurler, et constata presque sans surprise qu'elle voyait presque comme avant que ses problèmes de vue ne se déclenchent.

_ Sûrement à cause du choc ?... A moins que ce ne soit moi qui commence à perdre la raison, avec toutes ces disputes..._

Lentement, le Black Pearl se brouilla, caché par un voile probablement causé par le sang s'échappant de sa blessure à la tête - _oh, ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure : on saigne si vite à cet endroit..._- et s'éloigna peu à peu comme un nuage au dessus d'elle.

_ Aucune chance qu'on vienne me chercher : ils doivent tous croire que je sais nager... _

_._

_._

_._

_ Normal, pour un marin._

_A moins qu'ils n'en n'aient tout simplement pas envie ?_

Seul Jack n'ignorait pas ce handicap peu flatteur . Mais il ne viendrait pas la chercher, trop occupé à renâcler ses sombres pensées à son égard...

Elle sourit et ne chercha même pas à se débattre en de vains essais pour regagner la surface.

_ C'est fini. _

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, sentant déjà que le manque d'air était en train de l'anesthésier.

_Tant pis..._

-- chais pas le mot. Ahem - -;


	5. Chapitre 32 : REVIENS !

**Chapitre 32 : REVIENS !!!**

**"HOMME A LA MER !!!!**

Jack et William sortirent en trombe de la cabine, alertés par les cris des pirates affolés. Jack fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que le bois de sa chère perle avait été encore abîmé par la chute d'un morceau du mât censé avoir été réparé depuis 3 jours; mais il y avait plus grave : trois hommes étaient penchés au dessus de l'eau, guettant que le malchanceux refasse surface. Il posa son chapeau. Personne n'irait donc le repêcher ?

**-Qui est tombé à la flotte ?**

Derrière lui, un homme à la peau mate intervint.

**-Angel.**

Il blêmit et lui jeta sa lourde veste.

** -Imbécile... Juste ici, où c'est peuplé de requins...**

Le capitaine du Black Pearl plongea, se surprenant à prier pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

Un éclat de rire juvénile l'accueillit.

Elle sourit, reconnaissant celui de son plus jeune frère peu avant sa mort.

** -"Allons, grande soeur, ouvre les yeux, c'est à toi de chercher maintenant ! **

Elle battit des paupières, presque transie par la surprise. Aucun doute, il s'agissait de lui : ses grands yeux verts dénotant avec son teint halé; ce sourire à faire pâlir les plus belles femmes de jalousie, ce rire et cette voix si... innocents ?

Elle entendait encore ses deux frères aînés, parlant de lui : "Il ferait des ravages, lorsqu'il serait plus grand..."

Elle cligna des yeux et se gifla.

Il était mort, tué par des opposants de son père. Il n'avait pas 8 ans...

D'un air boudeur, il se mis à tirer sur sa manche; comme on le fait si bien lorsqu'on n'est qu'un gamin...

**-Allez, c'est à toi ! **

Chose rare chez elle, elle dénoua ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille et caressa la tête du bambin.

**-Noli'an.**

Elle eut droit à un immense sourire.

**-Tu dois aller compter par là-bas.**

Il lui montra un couloir sombre, d'où paraissant une intense lumière. Elle s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de l'enlacer.

Il était chaud;il gigotait; il sentait son odeur.

Il était... vivant ?

**-Cet endroit ne me plaît pas. Tu es sûr que c'est là bas ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**-Par là, oui ! Maman et les autres sont passés par là, il n'y a plus que toi, papa et moyen frère, mais eux ils viendront plus tard.**

Elle se leva, se rendant à peine compte qu'il avait oublié de mentionner 'grand' frère...

** -D'accord, mais cache toi bien ! **

A peine eut-elle le temps de cligner les yeux qu'il avait déjà disparu.

_Qu'il est rapide..._

D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers le couloir. Après tout, si les autres y étaient allés, pourquoi pas elle ?

**Cache toi bien, petit frère, je compte jusqu'à...**

**...3 ! **

**Allez, merde ! Angel, BOUGE TOI !!!**

Il déchira sa chemise et continua de lui faire un massage cardiaque, mais il n'y eut toujours aucune réaction sur le visage trop blanc aux lèvres bleuies par sa descente aux enfers.

** -Capitaine...**

Il repoussa d'un mouvement brusque celui (ou celle ? il n'en avait cure !...) qui voulait l'arrêter.

Personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'aider, pour une fois que c'était_ elle_ qui était...

Il lui tint la tête en arrière, défaisant par inadvertance ses cheveux noués et lui pinça le nez.

** -Capitaine, c'est inutile ! Ca fait trop longtemps, elle doit être morte à présent ! **

Il l'ignora et souffla de toutes ses forces dans la bouche de celle qui voulait sa tête.

Et encore une fois.

Il recommença son massage, une boule dans la gorge.

_Rester calme. Tout ira bien. Rester calme. Rester calme. Souffler, appuyer. Ca va aller, hein ?_

Les yeux du capitaine virèrent au noir profond tandis qu'il sentait son sang froid lui échapper.

**-MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE !!! **I

Inconsciemment, il se mis à parler la langue de la jeune femme.

**SI TU TE DECIDES PAS A REVENIR C'EST MOI QUI VAIS VENIR TE CHERCHER, ALORS BOUGE, ANGELINA !!!!!!**

Quelque chose craqua, faisant grimacer ceux qui se trouvaient autour.

Gibbs lança, à tout hasard :

**-Je crois qu'il vient de lui péter une côte.**

Quelqu'un haussa les épaules.

**-Pour ce que ça va lui servir, maintenant..."**

Sparrow continua de crier dans une langue incompréhensible.

.

.

.

.

.détail important : non, l'histoire n'est pas finie, puisqu'elle compte 41 chapitres ! ;)

.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviews

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

louise :

ah tu préfères aussi ? -smile-

bon, je poste ce chapitre histoire de vous rassurer, en fait : nananan, l'histoire se finit pas avec la chute de Angel, mais... niark :p

.

.

---

.

.

ptit Pimousse :

voui, c une phobie (enfin... g décidé ke c t une phobie lol)... kanta expliquer le pourquoi du comment kelle a peur de l'eau, ma foi... a pas pensé mwa. Et pis fo pas alourdir l'histoire avec trop de détails, nan ?

Et pis, si c une phobie, Jack orait pas pului apprendre à nager : une phobie, ça se soigne difficilement, non ?

Et pis j'avais envie de lui foutre un point faible, nah ;)

et à ton mot 'merci', je te réponds 'MERCI A TOI' pasque c gentil de passer lire mes histoires ;)

.

.

.

--

.

.

luthien.tin

hé vi ! c con ça hein ? -smile-

pour solitude la suite, eeeeuh.... écoute, je t'avouerai que je ne sais absolument pas comment tourner l'histoire, en fait :s

et pis désolée pour wos; mais kelkun va ptêtre me remplacer... pas pour toutes les sections, mais bon, un pitit peu kwa ;)

2 semaines par an non consécutives... t dure twa ! lol

mais bon, comme la corse c chez moi et ke j suis pas allée l'an dernier (à part noel mais ça compte pas), dis twa que kan je reviendrai, je serai de plus belle humeur et pourrai accomplir un meilleur boulot ( et jorai le poil plus brillant et un bo museau ! mdr)

pour le post : t'inquiète pas; je suis trop impatiente d'avoir vos réacs pour oublier ;)

ps : nanan, le chapitre "4" était pas le dernier ;)

.

.

--

crazy of jack()  
  
merki :)

mais je te rassure itou, c pas fini ;)

pour ton message sur l'autre histoire, je te répondrai à la rentrée (en espérant ke t pas pressé ! lol)


	6. Chapitre 33 : Un nouveau danger ?

** Chapitre 33 : Un nouveau danger ?**

Elle s'arrêta.

N'était-ce pas la voix de Jack qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

Pourquoi se sentait-elle inexorablement attirée vers... ou plutôt du côté opposé à la lumière ?

Au loin, son petit frère se mis à rire et lui fit un signe de la main.

**"-On jouera à ton retour, grande soeur. Prends mieux soin de toi, maintenant !"**

Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle hurla de terreur.

--

Il recula pour la laisser tousser et cracher l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons dans une toux déchirante.

Puis, réalisant soudain qu'il l'avait déshabillée devant l'équipage tout entier, qui les regardaient comme des êtres surnaturels qui plus est, il la recouvrit de sa veste, qu'on avait laissée à même le sol.

Elle renifla et s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche trempée, les yeux hagards et le teint défait.

Il sourit de ses dents blanches et or.

**-Alors ? Elle était bonne ?**

Elle déglutit et tourna la tête vers lui, toujours pâle comme la mort, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Il haussa les sourcils, prêt à entendre n'importe quoi. Mais les paroles semblaient ne pas vouloir franchir ses lèvres bien abîmées : elle finit par secouer la tête et se cacher le visage, sous les yeux étonnés de l'équipage du Pearl.

Il soupira, soudain très las et la pris dans ses bras, réalisant qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

**-T'es revenue, Milady. Calme toi...**

Contre son coeur, l'ancien capitaine éclata en sanglots en murmurant d'une voix hachée des paroles incompréhensibles à propos de ses frères et sa mère...

Il fronça les sourcils et donna l'ordre à l'équipage de regagner leur poste, puis souleva Angel dont les nerfs semblaient avoir été mis à rude épreuve pour la porter jusqu'à sa cabine.

Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules et cessa brusquement de pleurer.

Il sourit, le nez dans sa longue chevelure dénouée et imbibée d'eau.

**-Tu pleures toujours pareil, bébé. C'est lassant, à force...**

Dans la cabine en sens dessus dessous, et avec l'aide de Annamaria, il la déshabilla aux prix de faibles protestations puis la mis dans son lit.

Tandis qu'on bandait sa tête, sacrément écorchée, il lui tint la main, la détaillant du regard comme il ne l'avait plus fait avant son départ pour la piraterie. Sans conteste, elle avait tout fait pour perdre son identité d'antan...

**-Tu as mal ?**

Elle ferma les yeux.

**-Je crois que tu m'as pété une côte, Moineau.**

Il hocha la tête.

**-T'avais qu'à rentrer plus tôt.**

Elle sourit, les yeux toujours fermés. Dans sa main, celle de Angel restait gelée malgré la chaleur ambiante.

**-Jack.**

**-Mmh ?**

**-Je suis trop crevée pour te frapper.**

Il fit la moue.

**-Oh...**

On frappa à la porte.

D'un tout autre ton, il demanda ce qu'il y avait.

Un jeune mousse entra, mal assuré.

** -Capitaine, on a un navire pirate qui nous a pris en chasse... On fait quoi ?**

Il fronça les sourcils.

**-On les sème, abruti ! Je veux rien risquer avec un blessé à bord..."**

--

Devant eux se dessinait l'un des navires qu'il avait toujours rêvé de couler.

Le Black Pearl.

L'espace entre ses sourcils noirs se plissa, trahissant une pensée soucieuse... pourquoi n'avançait-il pas plus vite ?

Le bâtiment aux voiles noires était pourtant connu pour sa vitesse, tout comme celui à bord duquel il se trouvait...

Il décida de profiter de l'occasion sans chercher à en savoir plus, et ordonna à ses hommes de se lancer à la poursuite du navire du Capitaine Sparrow.

Il éclata de rire.

Cette fois-ci, il allait les avoir !...

-------------------------------------------------------

Bonne nouvelle (enfin, pas pour tout le monde : je ne pars que fin juillet, finalement... donc, je pourrai poster les derniers chapitres de l'histoire. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé vous faire mariner un peu lol.

bon, réponses aux reviews :

Scat : effectivement, je t'ai oubliée, honte à moi. pour me fair epardonner, je te réponds now à ton ancienne review la nouvelle, ça te va ? smile

Review no1 :

Voui, je t'écoute.

Donc, si je vais faire crever Angel d'ici la fin ? ma foi, ceul le temps nous le dire smile

tu remarqueras juste que mes persos qui crèvent ont tendance à revenir d'entre les morts (zombies ? hihii ;)

Et pis d'abord, je ve pas être dallée, c'est l'un de mes pires cauchemards (merci aux film de mafia ;;), alors je v me cacher ien loin dans mon maquis, comme ça tu me trouveras pas (g demandé des cours de survie à Legolas).

Ce que devien tl'ami commodore ? C'est bien que tu l'aies pas oublié, celui-là... etv t'inquiète pas,moi nan plus je l'ai pas oublié; c'est juste qu'il y a certains chapitres ou il faut ménager certains effets (niêrk niêrk niêrk)

ze end.

Y'en aura une, t'inquiète po, hm ?  
En tt k, gwennichiotte et d'autres l'ont déjà lue et personne m'a flinguée, so j'ai bon espoir lol.

et pis merci pour le reste ;)

--

Review no2 : hem hem. comme je disais, ai oublié chiale ca arrive, hin --;

norrighton va pas tarder, promis; et angel va pas (encore) mourir, t'inquiète pas :p

wallouwallou -voirt arriver une certaine dalle-

tchô.

-se barre-

-----

louise

ça arrive, ça arrive, ça arrive ! ;)

---

Falang

t'inquiète pas, je te pardonne... mais rattrape toi pour la review suivante, hein ?! ;)

----

love sparrow()

vrai ? -contente-

la dispute t'a fait rire ? maiieuuuh. koik la fin est marrante, je trouve ;)

J'ARRIVE, avec la suite

J'ARRIVE ttrès très vite

J'ARRIVE avec ce même chapitre (reference à Brel ;)

kiss et merci pour tes reviews sur mes autres histoires ;)


	7. Chapitre 34 : les tirs des canons

** chapitre 34 : les tirs des canons...**

Jack jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur et vit le fameux navire gagner du terrain. Angel sourit faiblement.

** "Jack.**

Il grimaça. Sa voix était trop enrouée...

**-Mh ?**

**-Va sur le pont.**

**-Pas la peine. On a le navire le plus rapide de...**

** -Vas-y, Moineau. J'arrive à sentir ton stress, et puis j'ai besoin de repos, de toute façon...**

Il fronça les sourcils.

** -T'es vraiment crevée, alors ?**

** -Ouais. Désolée, Jack.**

** -T'as pas à l'être...**

Un coup de canon les fit sursauter. Gibbs surgit dans la cabine, pâle comme un linge.

**-Cap'taine ! Ils nous attaquent !**

Sparrow blêmit.

**-Bon sang ! Qui serait assez fou pour...**

Angel se redressa sur son lit.

**-Jack ?**

**-Mh ?**

** -Comment il est, ce bateau ?**

**-Rouge. Il est rouge comme le sang, mam'zelle !**

Jack frappa Gibbs a coups de chapeau.

**-Va t'acheter des lunettes ! Il est pas rouge !**

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Jack lui fit les gros yeux.

**-Euh... ouais, jme suis trompé. S'cusez.**

**-Bon, t'inquiète pas, Milady, on s'occupe de ça. Repose toi, c'est tout.**

**-Jack ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Sois prudent.**

Il sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front.

**-Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow, petite. Je risque rien."**

Sur ce, Gibbs et lui sortirent...

Les pirates, qui avaient tous abandonnés leur tâches se tenaient silencieusement sur le pont. Il tenta un sourire.

**"Allez, les gars ! Si ces mecs arrivent à nous rattraper, on leur fera regretter d'être nés un jour, pas vrai ?**

Annamaria sourcilla.

** -Capitaine.**

**-Mh ?**

**-C'est un navire de bois rouge... Et les voiles sont rouge sang.**

**-Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ? Je sais bien que c'est la Mort Rouge...**

Certains pirates qui ne connaissaient pas la réputation du navire la demandèrent à d'autres.

Un brouhaha terrifié s'éleva peu à peu. Jack leva les yeux au ciel et les rassura du mieux qu'il put, toujours avec sa façon de parler et de bouger si envoûtante...

5 minutes plus tard, ce n'était plus qu'un murmure d'excitation qui courant dans les rangs de la perle...

--

**"Et maintenant ?**

Il sourit d'un air amusé, imaginant sans mal l'équipage de la Perle commencer à s'agiter comme un poisson à l'air libre.

**-Encore des coups de canons. Ne visez pas le navire, contentez vous de les intimider...**

** -Mais...**

**-C'est un ordre. "**

--

Il se tut soudain et plissa les yeux; faisant blêmir encore plus les membres de l'équipage, dont le courage ne tenait qu'à un fil. Face à la mort Rouge et son terrible Capitaine, qui aurait attaqué sans trembler ?

**"Jack ?**

Deux nouveaux coups de canons. Cette fois-ci, ils atterrirent plus près du Pearl, mais pas suffisamment pour ne serait-ce qu'éclabousser sa coque fraîchement réparée.

Will se répéta, mal à l'aise :

**-Jack ? Tu as vu...**

Il leva une main pour le faire taire et sortit sa longue vue de sa poche. Puis il eut un immense sourire en regardant au travers.

**-Allez, les gars, préparez vous ! "**

--

Elle se leva pour enfiler les vêtements laissés par Jack non loin du lit, puis tenta un regard à l'extérieur, amère.

Non, la vue ne lui était pas revenue. Elle avait probablement déliré dans sa chute, suite au choc. Ou sa phobie l'avait forcée à inventer pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Qui sait ?

Un autre coup de canon.

_ Effectivement, Gibbs avait raison : le navire est rouge, puisque je reconnais les canons de la mort rouge... A moins qu'ils n'aient été volés, ce dont je doute..._

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant répliquer ceux de la Perle Noire.

_ Etrange... On dirait que l'un comme l'autre, ils s'évitent..._

Elle se laissa tomber sur le grand lit de Jack et ferma les yeux.

_Bah. On verra bien..._


	8. Chapitre 35 : le capitaine du navire rou...

** Chapitre 35 : le capitaine du navire rouge...**

-

--

----

--

-

-

-

-

-

William et les autres se turent au furent et à mesure que le navire rouge s'approchait, toujours aussi menaçant.

Lorsqu'il fut à porté de vue pour même le plus myope des pirates, les hommes se tournèrent tous vers leur capitaine et le dévisagèrent d'un air abasourdi.

Jack leur sourit d'un air étrangement calme.

**"Eh bien quoi ? Vous n'attaquez pas ?**

** -Mais, cap'taine... y'a personne, dans ce navire !**

**-L'a raison... C'est ptêtre un bateau fantôme ?**

A peine Gibbs eut-il lâché ces mots que l'équipage de la Mort Rouge, composé essentiellement d'hommes en uniforme de la marine anglaise se présenta sur l'autre navire en riant. Devant eux, un homme à l'allure étrangement familière se dressa, tout aussi hilare que ses hommes.

**-NORRINGHTON ?!**

Jack se pencha en arrière, toujours avec un regard amusé, puis lança quelques mots au Commodore.

**-Heeey ! Alors, on se spécialise dans la piraterie, mon pote ?**

James leur fit une magnifique révérence, puis saisit un cordage et atterrit avec grâce sur le pont du Black Pearl, juste en face de Jack.

**-A titre exceptionnel seulement, Monsieur Sparrow. Disons que j'avais envie d'avoir ma minute de gloire, moi aussi...**

**-Ow. 'Savez, z'avez l'air moins ridicule sans cette perruque blanche... Presque.**

James pinça les lèvres en un sourire hésitant qui s'effaça presque aussitôt.

** -Nous parlerons coiffure une autre fois, si cela ne vous dérange pas.**

** -Grmbl. Aucun humour.**

**-Je dois avouer que l'humour anglais est assez décalé par rapport au vôtre. C'est la raison pour laquelle je préfère ne pas en faire usage ici.**

** -Bah.**

Il se gratta le crâne et dévisagea son interlocuteur d'un air boudeur.

**'Voulez voir Angel ?**

**-C'est ce pourquoi je suis ici.**

**-Mouais... **

Il tourna les talons et fit signe à l'anglais d' étrange bonne humeur de le suivre.

Les pirates se dévisagèrent les uns les autres, interloqués.

**-Ben... et nous, alors, on fait quoi ?**

Gibbs jeta un regard en coin aux hommes de la Mort Rouge, puis sourit.

**-Bah... Si on s'invitait à bord ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'visiter c'navire...**

--

Elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

**"DOUX JESUS !**

**-Euh ? James ?**

**-Mon dieu, Angel, que t'est-il arrivé ?**

**-Huh ?**

Jack s'interposa entre les deux militaires tout aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre et tenta de jouer le médiateur.

**-Eh ben... la Lady vient de boire la tasse, ce qui explique son état vaseux, et...**

**-QUI EST VASEUX ?!**

**-Ahéo, dis, t'énerve pas, quoi, bébé...**

** -M'appelle pas bébé, Moineau.**

** -Grmbl...**

James lui jeta un regard qui en disait long.

**-Ce n'est pas tant son état vaseux qui m'affole, monsieur Sparrow, ce sont tous les bleus qu'elle a sur le visage, sans parler de...**

Il la regarda et ouvrit la bouche en un O de stupeur.

**Ang... O MON DIEU ! **

Elle haussa les sourcils.

**-Kwa ?**

**-Tu es aveugle ?!**

**-Ahem. Jack ?**

**-Oui, milady ?**

**-Je pense que tu devrais sortir...**

Le pirate s'exécuta sans mot dire et referma la porte derrière lui, peu désireux d'assister à la colère du militaire...

Angel soupira.

**James, mon vieil ami...**

** -Angel... tu es aveugle... Définitivement ?**

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

**-Ouais. Bah, tu sais, j'm'y suis habituée...**

Il eut un murmure désapprobateur à ses mots.

**... Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?**

L'homme secoua la tête.

**-TU parles comme Sparrow ?**

**-?! Argh...**

Il sourit et tendit une main vers elle, puis la laissa retomber sans l'avoir touchée.

**- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es dans un tel état...**

Elle se mis à rire.

**-Eh bien... Voyons, que m'est-il arrivé ? Euh...**

Elle posa un doigt sur son menton et tenta de comptabiliser les causes de ses bleus.

**... Voyons, on a eu un naufrage qui m'a rendue aveugle...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Moui, je suppose que c'est à cause de la foudre; ça m'a fait assez mal, et pouf. Plus rien...**

** -Jack...**

**-Jack s'est pris un bout de mât dans la gueule en me mettant hors de danger; tu n'as rien à lui reprocher, tu sais...**

**-Il aurait dû t'interdire de quitter ta cabine.**

** -C'était le cas. Mais si j'étais pas sortie, crois moi, on serait tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. Jack est un bon navigateur, mais il a tendance à sous estimer l'ampleur des tempêtes... ou surestimer sa Perle.**

** Enfin bref... Ensuite, nous sommes allés sur Rhum Cay et on a rencontré Acchabyl...**

** -L'ancien ex-capitaine de la Mort Rouge ?**

** -Ouais... Non, son frère ! En parlant de bateau rouge... comment se fait-il que tu étais à bord ?**

Il sourit.

**-Tu as été longue à en venir au fait.**

**-Euh... La fatigue, sûrement...**

**- La fatigue...**

**-Ben ouais.**

** -Dans ton état, c'est un miracle que tu arrives à aligner deux mots correctement, tu sais...**

** -James... Tss tsss tsss...**

** -Comment ?**

** -Allons, allons. Je suis aveugle, mais j'arrive à sentir ta fatigue aussi, tu sais...**

Il eut l'air franchement étonné.

** -Vraiment ? Je me suis pourtant habillé correctement, et...**

Elle éclata de rire.

** -Alors c'était vrai ?**

** -Hein ?**

** -J'ai dit ça au hasard ! Tu es vraiment dans un sale état ?**

** -Oh... Eh bien, tu sais, on a réussi à prendre possession de la Mort Rouge il y a peu, et le combat contre ton frère était assez difficile, je dois avouer...**

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

**-Mon frère ?**

Son sourire s'élargit : le commodore, pour une fois, était aux anges.

**-Ton frère. **

** -Mais... Où... Que ?**

**-Où ? Sur l'eau. Enfin, _dans_ l'eau, à l'heure actuelle... Où du moins ce qu'il doit en rester.**

**-Tu as tué mon frère ?Vraiment ? Tu... Tu as tué mon frère aîné ?!**

Son sourire s'effaça devant l'air sérieux de la jeune femme. Avait-il fait une bêtise ?

** -Euh... Oui.**

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il tomba sous son élan et ils s'étalèrent sur le sol avec fracas.

**-Oh, James ! Merci !**

Il éclata de rire, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Jack, qui passa d'un air inquiet à un air totalement stupéfait et vira à une mimique amusée.

**-Eh ! J'espère que j'vous ai pas dérangés !..."**

Ni James, ni Angel ne furent bluffés.

La voix du capitaine était glaciale.


	9. Chapitre 36 : Pourquoi tu restes ?

** Chapitre 36 : Pourquoi tu restes ?**

Le soir venu, la Mort Rouge partit en direction de Port Royal, suivie de près par la Perle Noire, en route pour Tortuga. Il avait été convenu que les deux bateaux rejoindraient l'Insoumis, amarré au large des deux îles, afin qu'il ramène à Port Royal ceux qui le désiraient, y compris Will et Angel.

Ces derniers, qui ignoraient encore s'ils retourneraient à terre dans l'immédiat, demandèrent à James un temps de réflexion sur le Pearl... Il embarqua donc sur la Mort Rouge en ignorant toujours qui le suivrait ou non, vaguement déçu que son amie n'en veuille pas plus à Jack pour ses nouvelles blessures et avec l'inavouable espoir que leurs relations s'enveniment de nouveau...

A la nuit tombée, Angel, fatiguée comme jamais, décida de faire entorse à sa promesse concernant ses nuits sur le pont et faussa compagnie à l'équipage en pleine beuverie.

A peine sa tête toucha l'oreiller que Jack entra, l'air grave.

**"Je te dérange ?**

Elle soupira.

_Bien sûr que tu me déranges..._

** -Non.**

Il s'assis près de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'oeil au clair de lune, l'air pensif.

** -Tiens, elle est pleine...**

Elle s'enfonça dans les couvertures et se tourna vers lui.

** -Quoi ?**

**-Je parle de la lune.**

** -Oh...**

Un ange passa. Gênée, la jeune femme guetta le moindre geste du capitaine; mais celui-ci semblait décidé à ne pas bouger d'un pouce.

Puis il se décida à parler, toujours avec cet accent grave dans la voix.

** -Pourquoi t'es pas partie ?**

Elle battit des paupières.

**-Tu m'as fait peur.**

**-Mh. Tu t'endormais ?**

** -Euh... Ouais, sûrement.**

** -Alors ?**

Elle soupira.

** -Alors quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas rejoint James sur la Mort Rouge ?**

** -Ouais.**

Elle se roula en boule dans les couvertures.

** -Ben... Sûrement à cause des mauvais souvenirs que j'y ai eus...**

**-Ah.**

Il résista à l'envie de s'allumer une cigarette et continua obstinément à regarder la mer, trop calme à son goût.

_A quand une belle tempête, qu'on s'amuse un peu ?..._

** ...C'est tout ?**

Elle s'étira et réprima un bâillement.

** -Jack.**

**-Mh.**

**-Où veux tu en venir ?**

** -Quoi ?**

** -Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

Il soupira.

** ...Tu voulais que je m'en aille ?**

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et observa les yeux de la jeune femme, brillants dans l'obscurité.

** -Non.**

** -Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je reste ?**

Il secoua la tête.

** -Non.**

**-Je pige pas**

Il croisa les bras. Elle remarqua que, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, c'était la première fois qu'il discutait en étant aussi immobile...

** -Qu'est-ce que _toi_, tu veux ?**

**-...**

Il soupira encore.

**-Je t'avais dit que j'étais las de tes enfantillages, Angel, et c'est toujours le cas.**

Elle fronça les sourcils.

**-Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus, ce matin.**

**-... Et qu'ensuite, t'es tombée à la flotte.**

**-Ca n'a aucun rapport.**

**-Si. Dans les deux cas, j'aurais pu te perdre. Seulement...**

** -Seulement quoi ?**

** -Rien.**

Elle soupira à son tour et s'assis sur le lit après avoir rejeté les couvertures. Cette conversation commençait à l'agacer au plus haut point...

** -Arrête de dire rien, Jack. Seulement quoi ?**

Il grimaça.

** -Seulement rien. T'as qu'à faire comme si j'avais rien dit.**

** -Trop tard.**

** -C'est jamais trop tard, bébé.**

** -M'appelle pas comme ça.**

** -Pourquoi ?**

**-On rejoue la même scène que l'autre fois.**

** -Bon. Change tes répliques.**

** -J'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute.**

**-Qui t'a dit que j'avais envie qu'on se dispute ?**

** -Chaque fois qu'on parle, c'est pour se disputer, ces derniers temps...**

** -C'est ta faute.**

** -C'est ça. Estime toi heureux que James aie pas été tué, dans ce cas...**

**-Aaaaaha ! On en revient à ce cher Commodore.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

** -C'est quoi cet air ironique ?**

** -J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

** -Bien sûr que tu vois. Tu supportes pas Norringhton dès qu'il s'approche de moi.**

** -Fadaises.**

Elle se passa une main sur le visage.

** -...Et menteur avec ça. Bravo, pirate.**

Il inclina la tête sur le côté.

**-Là, c'est toi qui es ironique.**

** -Bien sûr. Que reproches tu à James, outre le fait qu'il soit ton opposé ?**

** -Rien du tout. C'est un homme admirable.**

** -Arrête.**

** -Arrête quoi ?**

** -S'il te plaît, je suis fatiguée...**

**-Moi aussi.**

Elle secoua la tête.

** -Cette conversation ne nous mènera à rien, Sparrow.**

**-A qui la faute ?**

**-A toi. Si tu me disais ce que tu as vraiment sur le coeur, peut-être que j'arriverais à te dire ce que tu veux entendre.**

** -J'ai rien sur le coeur.**

** -Pourquoi tu es venu dans cette chambre, alors ?**

** -J'avais envie de te voir. C'est si difficile que ça à comprendre ?**

** -Dans la mesure où ce matin, on a failli s'entretuer, je pense que oui.**

**-J'tai sauvée de la crochue, ensuite.**

**-... Et a tes yeux, ça annule les horreurs que tu m'as dites juste avant ?**

Il eut un nouveau soupir de lassitude.

**-Je suis las de tout ça. J'en peux plus...**

** -Alors dis quelque chose ! On arrête pas de... de... Je sais même pas, mais ne fais pas de toi ce que tu n'es pas, Jack !**

** -Pirate ?**

Elle se frotta encore le visage et réprima un hurlement. Quand arrêteraient-ils de tourner autour du pot ?

**- Tu n'es pas un pirate. **

** -Pourtant, t'es à bord du Black Pearl, un bateau pirate...**

**-Tu n'es pas un assassin, tu n'es pas un violeur, ni un pilleur; t'es presque un gentleman, par rapport à ceux que j'ai connus. Et le fait que tu sois au gouvernail du bateau issu de la légende pirate qui a bercé ton enfance ne fera pas de toi un pirate sanguinaire !**

Il quitta son siège et se planta devant elle, la voix emplie de colère.

**-Si je ne suis pas un pirate, je suis quoi, alors ?!"**

ps : beaucoup de blabla et aucune action, désolée, mais au final, il se passe rien, dans cette fic... :s

------------------------réponses aux reviews---------------------------------------------

bin vouais, désolée, meme si gt là, g t tellement occupée à glander ke g oublié de poster les autres chapitres se baffe

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

louise : oy... désolée, tu verras pas ma réponses et la fin de l'histoire avant un moment alors... comme je te plains :'''(

--From: love sparrow()

yeah, we're back ! héh

"écriture raffinée, pouvoir de tenir en haleine, belle imagination" ? oui oui, c'est moi

pluis sérieusement, ça me touche mais g pas l'impression d'écrire si bien que ça... blasée

par contre, c vrai que j'm bien couper des chapitres aux bons moment,s comme à la tv kan on regarde une série et que paf! ça coupe au moment où... mdr

pour cette suite alternative, bah comme je disais,l'autr eme plaisait pas trop, alors bon, fo bien s'améliorer fière

par contre, étant donné que je suis un peu (non... beaucoup, cf mon blog http:()requiem.for.a.dream.free.fr) omnubilée par kakashi hataké dans naruto et zorro rorona dans one piece, les fanfics sur jack, après celle là, ben... va falloir s'accrocher lol :)

(pas taper hein ? ;)

--  
  
From: aureliebloom  
c vrai, t'as lu mes autres fanfics ? rôôôh ! contente

ben merci alors, et repasse par là, hin ? ;)

--

From: Scat

ah noooooooooooooon ! pas twa ! lol

pour les réponses : ça va de soi de répondre à ses fidèles et nouveaux revieweurs, nan ? halala

donc, tu "m'encourage à fond, et à 20 % " ? mdr t avare en nrj twa ! hahaha ! pliée en deux allez, je suppose que t'as oublié un 0, mh ? tu vois ou ça mène d'écrire des bétises sur le forum de wos, mh ? mdr

et pis d'abord, j'aime bien les sous entendus, pasque ça règle la question sans la régler ! niêrk !  
allez, arrête de te répéter et lis la suite, ça vaut mieux ;)

--

kiss à toutes et merci encore ;)


	10. Chapitre 37 : L'homme que j'aime

** Chapitre 37 : l'homme que j'aime...**

Elle leva la tête vers lui, croisa les jambes et se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour ne pas tomber.

**"Tu as l'air en colère.**

**-Tu dénigres ma nature même de pirate. Pourquoi ne serai-je pas en colère ?**

** -Parce que c'est la vérité.**

** -Stupide.**

**-Tu es...**

**-Un pirate.**

Il continua de la fixer, les bras croisés et le regard fixe. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle pouvait le sentir tel qu'il était.

Borné.

**-Si tu me demandes de te dire que tu es un pirate, Jack, je pense qu'on en a encore pour toute la nuit. Et la semaine.**

Elle se frotta le bout du nez, puis bailla.

**... en fait, je pense qu'une vie ne suffirait pas pour que tu me fasses admettre que tu es un pirate.**

**-Ca a failli marcher, l'autre soir.**

Elle ferma les yeux.

** -L'autre soir.**

** -Ouais. Tu sais, l'épisode ou j'ai failli te violer... L'autre soir, quoi.**

**-Tu l'aurais vraiment fait ?**

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs.

**-Chuis un pirate.**

**-... donc un violeur par définition ?**

**-P't'être, ouais.**

** -Pourquoi t'as rien fait, alors ?**

**-... Parce que j'avais pas assez bu.**

**-Il faut que tu sois bourré pour te comporter comme un homme ?**

**-Ta définition de l'homme idéal, c'est un violeur ?**

** -Crétin.**

** -J'croyais que des pirates étaient des violeurs ... Donc l'homme idéal est pirate ?**

** -Arrête de jouer sur les mots.**

** -Arrête de jouer tout court.**

** -Crétin.**

** -Idiote."**

Nouveau silence.

Jack en profita pour prendre une chaise et s'asseoir près du lit. Angel interpréta volontairement mal son geste.

**"-Tu veux dormir ?**

** -J'veux parler.**

**-On dirait pas.**

** -T'en as marre de moi, hein ?**

** -Non, Jack.**

** -Pourquoi ?**

** -Pourquoi j'en aurais marre de toi ? Tu te comportes peut-être bizarrement, mais tu es mon ami...**

** -Non.**

** -Quoi ?**

**-Je suis pas ton ami.**

** -Bon. Mon ennemi ?**

**-Non plus.**

** -Alors quoi ? T'es pas un inconnu non plus, Moineau.**

** -Pirate ?**

** -Arrête. T'es pas un pirate.**

** -T'es têtue.**

**-Et toi t'es chiant.**

**-Tu devrais te reposer.**

**-Et toi...**

**- T'aimes James, pas vrai ? **fit-il soudain.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

** -C'est la seule personne avec laquelle t'as l'air bien.**

**-...**

** -Quoi ?**

** -T'es jaloux ou quoi ? Bien sûr, que j'aime James : c'est la seule personne qui m'aie jamais acceptée telle que je suis.**

**-Et moi...**

**-Et toi. Vous êtes les seuls.**

** -C'est pas...**

Elle fronça les sourcils, comprenant soudain ou Jack voulait en venir.

**-Hey. Tu crois que je suis amoureuse de lui, c'est ça ?**

Il posa s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et posa un doigt sur sa bouche, buté. Elle soupira.

**Si ça peut te rassurer, j'aime James comme un frère; mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.**

**-Un frère.**

**-Ben ouais.**

Les perles dans ses cheveux s'entrechoquèrent, trahissant un mouvement soudain du capitaine.

**-Tu veux me faire croire que t'aimes tout le monde comme un frère ? T'en as pas assez d'avoir des frères ?**

**-Pfff. Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire; me prends pas la tête avec ça.**

** -Non, je vois pas. A vrai dire, je crois que toi même, tu vois pas ce que tu veux dire.**

** -Jack...**

**-Si t'admettais au moins une fois dans ta vie que James, moi ou tous les mecs que tu as connus jusqu'ici étaient pas tes frères, ptêtre que...**

**-... que QUOI ? Que je pourrai grandir et avoir avec eux des relations sérieuses ?**

Il haussa un sourcil, presque surpris qu'elle comprenne aussi vite.

** -C'est ça.**

**-Ah. Et peut être que je pourrai envisager de me marier , de faire des gosses et avoir une vie normale dans une jolie maison près d'une petite rivière ?**

** -Euh... Ouais, si c'est ça qui te plaît.**

** -Mais, Jack...**

**-Mh ?**

**-Tu crois que j'ai pas déjà réfléchi à tout ça ? Tu crois que durant toutes ces années, j'ai pas eu envie de tout laisser tomber au moins une fois ?**

Il se gratta le crâne, ennuyé du ton que prenait la jeune femme.

** -Ben...**

** -Arrête de me faire la morale, Sparrow, parce que tout ça, j'y ai déjà réfléchi. Seulement, l'homme que j'aime ne vivra jamais sur terre; et jamais je ne pourrai envisager d'avoir une famille d'une quelconque manière; et le mariage m'est impossible tant que mon père sera vivant.**

** -Change d'identité. Et pourquoi tu pourrais pas avoir de gosses ?**

Elle se pris le visage entre les mains.

** -Laisse tomber.**

**-Ah non ! Pour une fois que tu dis des trucs intéressants, j'vois pas pourquoi tu...**

Il se tut et tendit une main vers elle pour relever sa tête.

** Bébé, regarde moi.**

Elle renifla et leva la tête vers lui.

** -T'es un marrant, toi.**

** -Pardon, j'avais oublié.**

** -Crétin.**

**- Tu as dit que l'homme que tu aimes ne vivra jamais sur terre. Ca veut dire quoi ?**

**-Ca veut dire quoi, d'après toi ?**

**-Tu me fatigues. Quand je te pose une question, j'aimerais que tu...**

**-Ca veut rien dire. Laisse moi tranquille et va te coucher, Jack.**

** -J'ai pas fini de...**

** -Moi, j'ai fini.**

Elle se coucha et lui tourna le dos.

** Bonne nuit.**

** -Grmbl. Dans moins d'une semaine, tu devras te décider à rester ou partir; j'espère que tu t'en rends bien compte.**

** -Bonne nuit.**

** -C'est ça, c'est ça. En attendant, j'aimerais dormir aussi, si tu...**

Elle se réfugia sans mot dire dans un coin du lit et se roula en boule. Il sourit, s'assis, ôta ses bottes et son chapeau, puis entra dans les couvertures et se mis du côté opposé, laissant un grand espace entre eux.

** Bonne nuit, Milady."**

--

Pendant ce temps, William réfléchissait sérieusement à son avenir. Devait-il rester sur le Black Pearl et mener une vie qu'il avait appris à apprécier ou rejoindre la femme qu'il aimait et rester définitivement à terre, au risque de ne plus jamais revoir Jack et ses amis ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Gibbs qui ronflait comme un cochon, complètement ivre et se demanda soudain ou avait encore disparu Jack.

_ Bah. Il est sûrement retourné voir Angel..._

Un fracas immense le fit sursauter.

**"Grmbl. Bande d'ivrognes ! Il reste plus une seule goutte de rhum sur ce foutu navire, et en plus c'est moi qui doit ramasser les bouteilles vides... Aaaah, vraiment, c'est pas agréable de pas trouver le sommeil sur ce foutu raffiot..."**

Jack continua à maugréer et, après avoir donné congé à Annamaria, pris le gouvernail de sa Perle en chantonnant la chanson que lui avait apprise Elisabeth.

Son coeur se serra soudain.

Oui, c'était elle qui lui manquait le plus; il s'en rendait compte chaque nuit, lorsque son corps et son esprit épris d'aventure cessaient de s'agiter.

_Mais quitter Jack et la Perle Noire..._

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea à pas de loups vers Jack, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir vu.

-

-

--

-

-

-

-

ps : ça n'a aucun rapport, mais... j'ai l'impression, si on ve comparer, que le capitaine sparrow s'apparente énormément à luffy, dans one piece. un pirate sans l'être vraiment; un homme qui court plus après la renommée que...

m'enfin, ça n'engage que moi :)

.

.

.

ps2 : est-ce que qulqu'un connait des sites sur zorro rorona ou kakashi hatake ? jtrouve pas; ça me désespère... en anglais, japonais, français ou autres, hein; chuis po raciste ;p

---------------------réponses aux reviews-------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

Scat :

râh, autant pour mwa éè fo dire que est chiant à virer les points de suspension, les zéros, les accents, les oe, j'en passe et des meilleurs... -snirfl-

et pis jte taquine; j'croyais ke t'avais l'habitude, mouwa; voulais po te faire une bad répute snirffl -repart en pleurant-

Pour solitude : merki :) tu trouveras la suite intitulée 'tristesse' sur wos ;)

Et pis chuis content eke ce passage avec james t'aie plu, pasqu'on le voit plus après (l'histoire approche à sa fin... :'( )

-----------------

louise()

lol c clair que ça fait un peu amour gloire et beauté; et le tournage autour du pot avec ces deux là est vache flagrant, mais bon... :s

-------------

love sparrow()

voui, t'as raison, c'est tout à fait ça... mais booon, fo bien que je meuble la nuit jusqu'au lendemain, et pis blablabla, et euuh -cherche des excuses-

pour les répétitions, là, fo remercier mes profs de français : ils m'ont tellement tapé sur les doigts que maintenant, je fais tout pour éviter de redire la même chose dans un chapitre... ça vire d'ailleurs à la paranoia ! mdr

pour jack : merci; j'ai toujours autant les jetons de plus le faire comme dans le film, mais bon, fo dire que mes visions qutidiennes du film m'ont pas mal aidée à rester fidèle lol

pour les fanfics sur potc, je pense que je n'en écrirai plus, la source est tarie comme dirait l'autre, et je suis en train de me focaliser sur d'autres personnages et histoires... genre naruto (kakashiiiiii -bave-) et one piece (-zorrroo ! -aga); sans compter mes poèmes inachevés et l'histoire de legolas qui attend une suite depuis six mois (pardon aux fans :'(...)

enfin, je suppose que quand le 2 sortira, ça reviendra, mais d'ici là, je ne pense pas, non...

-----------------

From: aureliebloom  
  
c cool ! merci :)

--------------------------------------------------------------

merci de vos commentaires, bizz ;)


	11. Chapitre 38 : Estce ça, l'amour ?

**Chapitre 38 : est-ce ça, l'amour ?**

Jack fit un bond en arrière en le voyant arriver et cessa soudain de marmonner sa chanson.

**"Eh, petit ! Tu m'as fait peur !...**

Il se racla la gorge et retourna au gouvernail, le visage neutre. William fronça les sourcils.

_ Encore un masque. Toujours des masques._

_N'en as tu jamais assez, Jack ?_

**Alors, quoi de neuf, gamin ?**

**-Jack...**

**-Mh ?**

**-Je... euh...**

Les dents en or de Jack brillèrent intensément sous la lumière de la pleine lune.

**-Tu veux quitter la Perle pour aller voir ta chérie, pas vrai ?**

Il soupira, soulagé d'un poids immense.

**-Oui. Même si cette vie que je mène me plaît énormément...**

**-Mouais. L'amour et tout le tralala...**

Turner hocha vigoureusement la tête, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

** Bah, j'te comprends, va... Allez, t'as ma bénédiction.**

Il fixa les lumières oscillantes de la Mort Rouge, qui voguait calmement à leurs côtés.

**C'est peut-être mieux, après tout...**

**-Jack ?**

**-Mh ?** Il ouvrit de grands yeux, comme s'il l'avait complètement oublié.** T'es encore là, toi ? Tu devrais aller te coucher, ouais...**

**-Jack.**

**-Quoiii ?**

**-... et Angel, que va-t-elle faire ? Vous aller rester ensembles sur la Perle, ou bien...**

Jack fronça les sourcils et le regarda comme s'il venait de lui dire des mots dans une autre langue.

**-Ensembles ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça, gamin ?**

**-... Eh bien oui, ensembles... Comme Eli et moi, je veux dire...**

La main du pirate se crispa sur le gouvernail.

**-Ensembles...**

**-Euh... Aurais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?**

**-Non.**

**-Mais... Tu lui as bien dit que tu l'...**

**-OHLAAA ! P'tit, j'te conseille de réfléchir un peu à ce que tu vas dire, pasque ça risque de s'retourner contre toi...**

William croisa les bras et se planta face à son ami.

**-Jack. Sérieusement... Tu comptes la laisser s'en aller malgré ce que tu ressens ?**

Il soupira.

**-Ce que je ressens, je ne le sais pas moi même. **

**-Mais...**

**-... Et puis, c'est peut-être mieux qu'elle retourne volontairement vivre sur la terre ferme. Imagine la, vivant parmi des gens qu'elle exècre, sur une mer qu'elle peut plus voir en peinture, devant lutter chaque jour pour rester en vie.**

**-Tu l'aimes, cette vie la. Peut-être qu'elle l'aimera aussi... Non ?**

Le capitaine jeta un regard rêveur à la lune.

**-Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle trouve enfin le repos. Elle a assez souffert à cause de mes conneries, j'ai pas envie qu'elle en prenne plus.**

**-Si Angel t'aimait, elle supporterait cette vie, du moment qu'elle est à tes côtés.**

Il se pencha dangereusement en arrière, une main sur la barre, et le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

**-T'es sûr ?**

**-Ben... ouais.**

**-Bon. Et pourquoi Eli ferait pas pareil, alors ?**

Will secoua la tête.

**-Elisabeth et moi, c'est différent. Et puis, j'aime autant ma vie sur terre qu'en mer, je peux donc faire l'effort de jouer sur les deux plans, tandis que toi...**

Jack grimaça.

**-... tandis que moi, je _suis_ la mer. J'vivrai jamais sur terre... Jamais loin de ma Perle, ni de...**

William fixa ses bottes d'un air pensif.

**-Peut-être qu'un jour, tu devras faire le choix, justement.**

**-Quel choix ?**

**-D'abandonner ta Perle et vivre parmi les tiens.**

**-Qwa ?**

**-Mais oui, Jack... En admettant qu'un jour, tu aimes une femme suffisamment pour avoir des enfants avec elle, je suppose que tu les laisserais pas vivre sur un bateau de pirates... Si ?**

Jack posa un doigt sur son menton et leva la tête vers les étoiles d'un air songeur.

**-... Mais si la femme m'aime pour ce que je suis, elle sera obligée d'aimer aussi ma Perle. Donc, elle devra forcément savoir que je pourrais pas la quitter.**

**-La femme ou ta Perle ?**

**-Ma Perle, pardi !**

**-Jack. **

**-Mh ?**

**-T'es bête.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Si une femme t'aime, ça sera pour le Jack qui évolue sous tous les masques qu'il se donne... et la Perle en fait partie.**

**- Attends, tu dis que ma perle est un masque ? Je vis sous différents masques, MOUWA ?**

Il sourit devant l'air horrifié de son ami.

**-Bien sûr. Même si je pense que Angel, James et moi sommes les seules personnes à l'avoir vu...**

**-Grmbl. Encore ce satané Commodore.**

**-Tu es jaloux, Jack.**

**-Bah. Pourquoi je serais jaloux de ce type coincé au possible ?**

**-Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de la proximité qu'il a avec ton amie.**

**- Tu te fais des idées, petit.**

**-Est-ce que tu aimes Angel ?**

**-J't'ai dit ke j'en savais rien.**

**-Pourquoi n'en parles tu pas avec elle, dans ce cas ?**

Jack bâilla.

**-Voilà pourquoi j'avais décidé de jamais tomber dans les crochets d'une fille. T'as vu les problèmes que j'aurais ?**

William sourit.

**-Pour ma part, je suis certain que c'est déjà le cas. Reste à ce que vous l'admettiez tous les deux.**

**-Pfff. Si tu arrêtais 5 secondes de croire que tout le monde est comme toi et ta dulcinée ?**

**-Jack...**

Le regard du pirate s'assombrit.

**-A cette vitesse, on arrivera à Port Royal dans 3 jours.**

Will regarda autour de lui d'un air étonné.

**-Il n'y a pas de vent, pourtant...**

**-La Perle et la Mort Rouge sont les plus rapides des navires pirates. Même sans vent, leurs voiles sont toujours gonflées. Crois moi, on y sera dans 3 jours.**

**-Et le lieu de rendez vous ?**

**-A deux jours d'ici, à peu près.**

**-Jack ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps à réfléchir.**

**-William Turner.**

**-Euuuh... Oui ?**

**-Regagnez les cales immédiatement. **

**-Euh ?**

**-...Et vous méditerez sur la signification du mot 'vie privée'.**

**-Hein ? Jack ?...**

** -C'est un ordre."**

La nuit s'écoula, sombre, tranquille et silencieuse.

Et le lever du jour fut accueilli par le capitaine Sparrow, au gouvernail de sa chère Perle Noire; ses yeux brillant de leur éclat habituel.

Cette nuit de pleine lune, il l'avait passée à réfléchir sur son passé :son enfance agitée, sa maigre famille, qui s'amenuisait au fil des années... et des verres de rhum que s'enfilait son soldat de père. Puis sa rencontre avec la Perle, d'abord au travers des histoires de pirates que lui contait sa mère, et en vrai... El la première fois qu'il toucha son gouvernail de bois brun.

Et l'histoire d'amour qui était née entre lui et ce navire qui lui était si cher...

Tant de souvenirs...


	12. Chapitre 39 : Faire le premier pas

**Chapitre 39 : faire le premier pas...**

Il bâilla et sourit en apercevant Will dans un coin du bateau. Visiblement, celui-ci n'avait guère apprécié la façon dont il l'avait renvoyé, durant leur conversation, car il évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard...

Derrière lui, la porte menant à l'intérieur du navire s'ouvrit avec fracas; et il put entendre jurer Angel d'une façon tellement grossière que Gibbs se crut obligé de se signer en l'entendant.

Elle éclata de rire en l'entendant maugréer et lui fit remarquer que pour un pirate, il était un peu trop croyant.

Gibbs partit en grommelant certaines choses à propos du bon dieu et des dix commandements, et de l'incroyable capacité des honnêtes gens à les violer systématiquement...

Il crut entendre son propre nom dans le monologue de son second, lorsqu'Angel arriva vers lui, se dirigeant à tâtons parmi les bouteilles de rhum abandonnées sur le pont.

Il sourit.

**"Bien dormi, Milady ?**

**-Mouais. Ca peut aller...**

**-Mh ?**

**-Ben, disons que j'ai un peu réfléchi,cette nuit, 'rapport à tout ce que tu m'as dit, etc...**

**-Ah. Et alors ?**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**-Comme tu l'as dit, il vaut mieux pour moi que je reparte à terre. Et puis comme ça, j'arriverai peut-être à avoir une vie normale, qui sait...**

**-Oh.**

**-Tu as l'air déçu.**

**-Mh ? Nooon. Disons que je trouve que la fuite est une solution bien facile, c'est tout.**

Elle fit craquer sa nuque et bâilla.

**-De bon matin, t'es pas marrant, tu sais ?**

**-Excuse, mais j'ai pas envie de faire le clown.** Il réprima un bâillement, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'étrangère.

**-Si t'étais resté couché au lieu de partir en vadrouille, cette nuit...**

Le capitaine se gratta le crâne, regardant le ciel trop bleu des Caraïbes.

**-Mmmh... Disons que j'aurais été trop tenté de faire des trucs, si j'étais resté.**

**-?**

**-Tu sais, pirate, pervers, tout ça...**

**-Aaaah. Ow.**

Elle rougit violemment.

**Ouais, t'as bien fait de sortir.**

**-...**

Il se mis à siffloter et sortit son compas de sa poche.

**-Quand arrive-t-on ?**

**-Deux ou trois jours... **Il haussa les épaules. **Tu veux peut-être regagner la Mort Rouge maintenant ?**

**-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas retourner là dessus. Trop de mauvais souvenirs...**

**-Aha. Mais, petite, si tu restes ici, tu en auras aussi. C'est un bateau de pirates, après tout...**

**-Non. Et puis, entre Will et toi, je risque rien, pas vrai ?**

Jack la regarda longuement sans mot dire, puis sourit légèrement.

**-Tout dépend de ta notion du risque, gamine. Serais tu prête à te jeter à l'eau une seconde fois ?**

**-Euh... Non, merci, j'ai assez bu d'eau salée pour toute une vie, là...**

**-Tu m'étonnes.**

**-Jack ?**

**-Mh ?**

**-Pourquoi tu m'appelles gamine ?**

**-Parce que t'en es une, tout simplement.**

**-Je...**

**-Shhhhhht. Quoique tu dises, t'as pas grandi d'un iota depuis mon départ dans la piraterie.**

**-Hey ! J'ai juste pris 30 cm depuis.**

**-Ah. Toujours aussi matérialiste, bébé. Je parlais de là dedans.** Il tapota son crâne du bout du doigt, oubliant qu'encore une fois, elle ne le verrait pas. **Tu restes une petite fille qui ne comprend pas certaines choses que font les grands, terrifiée quand le soleil se couche sur des couples enlacés...**

Elle rougit encore, puis inclina la tête.

**-C'est bon, Jack. J'ai compris...**

**-J'pense pas, non. Tu piges les choses que trop superficiellement... **Son regard dériva vers les yeux fermés de la jeune femme...** ou trop tard.**

**-Je vois.**

**-Non.**

**-Ah. Tu te crois malin ?**

**-Non plus. Juste que j'ai peur que tu te goures sur toute la ligne, et qu'un jour on le regrette tous les deux.**

**-Le grand capitaine Jack Sparrow a peur ? C'est un jour à noter d'une croix blanche !**

**-Serait-ce de l'ironie que je sens poindre dans vos paroles, Capitaine Angelina Eagle ?**

**-Point du tout, Capitaine Moineau.**

Elle s'approcha de lui et tendit la main vers son visage.

Il fit la moue et eut un léger mouvement de recul.

**-Un problème, milady ?**

**-Je voulais juste voir l'état de ton visage. **Elle baissa sa main. ** Mais vaut ptêtre mieux pas, finalement...**

**-T'as peur que j'te morde ? Tu sais, j'aime la viande, mais cuite...**

**-T'es pas drôle.**

**-Je sais. J'suis trop fatigué pour réussir à faire le malin, ces temps ci.**

**-T'as qu'à dormir.**

**-... Et qui dirigerait la Perle, pendant ce temps ? Toi ?**

Elle soupira.

**-J'ai pas dit ça.**

Les mains de Jack s'emparèrent des siennes pour la faire passer entre lui et le gouvernail. Puis il les posa sur la barre et l'enlaça tandis qu'elle dirigeait le navire à l'aveugle, ignorant totalement la direction à prendre.

**Jack ?**

L'étreinte de Jack se resserra autour de sa taille. Dans son dos, elle pouvait sentir battre le coeur du pirate. Calme et tranquille, comme toujours...

Les paroles du pirate devinrent murmures.

**-Quand apprendras tu à te taire, bébé ?**

**-Tu me chatouilles.**

**-Hein ?**

**-Tes perles dans mon cou me chatouillent.**

**-C'est désagréable ?**

**-Pas encore. Mais ça va le devenir.**

Il sourit, vaguement amusé.

**-T'aimes pas quand je te colle, hein ?**

**-Je ne crois pas avoir dit ça récemment.**

**-Mh ? C'est un fait...**

Avec un soupir, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

**-Moineau.**

**-Mh ? Quoi ?**

**-.. Non.**

**-Non quoi ?**

**- Rien.**

**-En es tu sûre, petite ?**

**-Et toi ? En es tu sûr ?**

**-Sûr de quoi ?**

**-J'en sais rien. A toi de me le dire.**

Il releva sa tête et fit glisser ses mains de sa taille à ses épaules, l'air pensif.

**-Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.**

**-C'est un fait indéniable. Mais cela ne nos avance guère...**

**-Le fait est, petite, que plus on avance, plus ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut faire le premier pas."**

**----------------------**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. plus que deux chapitres ! le prochain post sera le dernieeeeeeerr **


	13. Chapitre 40 : Je veux avancer pour un p...

tout d'abord, un grand SORRY pour pas avoir posté avant mon départ comme je l'avais promis : mes parents étant arrivés avec un jour d'avance, mon organisation a sérieusement morflé et j'ai plus pu accéder au net... -chiale-

enfin bref, je poste les deux derniers chapitres de cette fanfic; n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)

(en parlant de ç, j'ai pas encore lu vos reviews du mois d'aout, mwa... -se baffe-)

**Chapitre 40 : Je veux avancer / Pour un peu de paix...**

Elle soupira.

**"-Peut-être que c'est parce que nous savons tous les deux que s'il se passe quelque chose, cette chose est vouée à l'échec.**

**-Pourquoi ça ? Pirate ?**

**-Idiot serait plus juste. Mais je ne vivrai jamais plus en mer, Moineau.**

Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de regarder au travers du visage fermé de la jeune femme.

**-... Et si je te demandais de m'attendre ?**

**-Attendre ? Attendre quoi, Jack ? On n'a jamais rien commencé, que je sache. Et on sait tous les deux que tu lâcheras pas ta Perle, pas vrai ?**

**-Je l'aime.**

**-Je sais. T'aimes ce bout de bois comme une femme.**

Il repris en main la barre de la Perle, caressant légèrement le bois sombre d'un air mélancolique.

**-Y'a une différence entre la Perle et une vraie femme.**

**-Laquelle ? Elle pourra jamais tomber sous ton charme ?**

**-Naon. Elle est déjà sous mon charme, petite.**

**-Tu m'en vois ravie.**

Elle fit mine de passer sous le bras de Jack pour s'en aller, mais celui-ci la retint fermement entre lui et le gouvernail, la maintenant face à lui.

**-La vraie femme pourra me quitter un jour... Et avec la meilleure des volontés, je pourrai rien contre ça.**

**-Oh. J'aurais imaginé des trucs plus pervers, de ta part.**

Il sourit.

**-Disons qu'avec toi, même un gamin de seize ans est un pervers.**

**-C'est l'âge.**

**-J'ai plus seize ans, Angelina.**

**-Oh. T'as le double, c'est vrai...**

**-Mais si j'avais eu seize ans, tu m'aurais attendu ?**

**-T'as les idées fixes, ce matin.**

**-Moi aussi, j'aime pas quand on se dispute.**

**-Pourquoi tu me cherches, dans ce cas ?**

**-Parce que ça m'arrive d'être stupide. Alors ?**

**-Moineau, on va vieillir, tous les deux.**

Il eut un sourire en coin.

**-Je peux toujours faire un détour sur l'île de la Muerta.**

**-Pas drôle.**

**-Que nous vieillissons est inexorable. Je vois pas ou tu veux en venir.**

**-Je veux dire que les dix ans d'attente que je t'avais proposés sont écoulés. J'attendrai jamais autant; et toutes tes promesses ne changeront rien à ça.**

**-Je suis la mer et toi la terre.**

**-Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourra jamais s'accommoder de l'élément opposé.**

**-T'as fait l'effort.**

**-Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point.**

**-Et si j'essayais ?**

**-Et ta Perle ? Ton équipage ? Tu laisserais tout tomber pour une garce comme moi ?**

**-J'en sais rien. Mais t'as admis que t'étais une garce, c'est déjà ça.**

**-Idiot.**

**-Tu n'as pas idée.**

La main familière de Jack se reposa dans son dos et glissa doucement jusqu'à sa taille.

**-Jack...**

**-T'en fais pas. On trouvera bien...**

Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa, puis rompit le baiser presque aussitôt. Elle sourit.

**-Tu prends des gants avec moi ?**

**-Bah. On sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, avec toi...**

**-Bon.**

Elle le pris sans hésiter par la nuque et l'attira vers elle, mais il recula légèrement la tête, inquiet.

** -On pourra plus reculer, après ça.**

** -On a trop reculé jusqu'à ça, Jack. Maintenant, je veux avancer...**

Il sourit tandis qu'elle l'embrassait de la même façon que lui l'avait fait bien des années plus tôt et lui rendit son baiser, oubliant soudainement la Perle Noire et tous les trésors du monde.

Voilà une chose qu'il aurait dû faire bien longtemps auparavant, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un peu de paix...

mouais, bofff.


	14. Chapitre 41 : le masque de l'homme heur...

**Chapitre 41 : Le masque de l'homme heureux...**

Deux jours plus tard :

Le pirate et l'ancienne militaire avaient finalement décidé qu'elle s'installerait sur Port Royal, et qu'il viendrait la voir le plus souvent possible... Sans jamais laisser tomber la navigation -pour le moment-.

Vu les services rendus à Norringhton et Elizabeth lors de la malédiction, Angel avait obtenu de son ami qu'il cesse définitivement de pourchasser Jack, au grand regret des deux hommes, qui avaient fini par apprécier ce petit jeu de chasse à l'homme... Pirate.

Sparrow totalement disculpé de tous les actes de piraterie qu'on lui avait reprochés, il était logique qu'il cesse d'être pirate pour ne pas se ré enfoncer...

James lui avait donc proposé de devenir flibustier; ce à quoi Jack avait rétorqué qu'il aimait sa liberté telle qu'il l'avait toujours vécue. Il omis juste de dire que, son père en ayant été un durant toute sa vie, il avait peur de marcher dans ses traces et le revoir un jour.

**"Et puis,** avait-il ajouté, **J'ai pas envie d'évoluer dans cette branche en faisant la connaissance d'anciens potes de Angel. Je tiens à ma tête !"**

How long have I been in this storm ? Combien de temps suis-je resté dans cet orage ? So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form Ainsi accablé par la forme infinie de l'océan 

Elle lui sourit.

**"Alors c'est promis ? Au moins une fois tous les trois mois, hein ?**

Il l'enlaça, une douleur sourde dans la poitrine, mais sourire aux lèvres.

**-J'pense pas que je tiendrai jusque là. Disons deux mois ?**

Elle lui rendit son sourire, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

**-Mh... Et moi, je suis certaine que tu seras en retard.**

Water's getting harder to tread L'eau rend la marche plus difficile With these waves crashing over my head Avec ces vagues se brisant au-dessus de ma tête 

Il fit la moue. Indéniablement, elle le connaissait mieux que lui même...

**-Oh... Disons deux mois et demie ?**

**-Adjugé ! Si tu ne reviens pas d'ici là...**

**-... J'entre au service de l'Eglise. Qu'en penses tu ?**

If I could just see you Si je pouvais juste te voir Everything would be all right Tout serait bien 

Un sourire entendu se dessina sur les lèvres du pirate.

**-J'en pense qu'une femme enceinte est difficilement acceptée dans le genre d'endroit que tu veux rejoindre.**

If I could see you Si je pouvais te voir This darkness would turn to light Cette obscurité se tournerait vers la lumière 

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

**-Chuis pas enceinte... Si ?**

Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, souriant blanc et or.

**-Après les deux nuits qu'on a passées sur la Perle, ça serait malheureux que tu le sois pas !..."**

Il éclata de rire tandis qu'elle faisait mine de le frapper, rouge comme une pivoine.

[Chorus] [Refrain] And I will walk on water Et je marcherai sur l'eau And you will catch me if I fall Et tu m'attraperas si je tombe And I will get lost into your eyes 

Et je me perdrai dans tes yeux 

And everything will be all right Et tout sera bien And everything will be all right Et tout sera bien 

Jack jeta un dernier regard à Angel et Will, embarqués à présent sur l'Insoumis, en route pour Port Royal. Durant un long instant, son sourire s'effaça et le Capitaine arbora la mine grave qu'il ne réservait qu'aux mauvais jours. Lentement, l'énorme bâtiment disparut dans l'horizon. Mais les yeux noirs et brillants du capitaine Jack Sparrow eurent du mal à se détacher de cet étendue d'eau.

_Ca sera peut-être plus difficile que je ne le pensais, après tout..._

I know you didn't bring me out here to drown Je sais que tu ne m'as pas amené ici pour me noyer So why am I ten feet under and upside down Alors pourquoi suis-je à l'envers dix pieds sous terre Barely surviving has become my purpose 

Tout juste survivre est devenu mon but. 

Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface Parce que je suis trop usé pour vivre sous terre 

**"Cap'taine ?**

Il soupira calmement et retrouva lentement son éternel sourire. Comme une bougie à peine soufflée.

Derrière lui, ses hommes guettaient ses ordres, avides d'aventures. Il frappa dans ses mains et enfila son masque habituel.

Le masque de l'homme heureux.

**-Allez, on y va !"**

Il sortit son compas et commença à chantonner, à la barre de sa Perle.

A la tête de sa liberté...

If I could just see you Si je pouvais juste te voir Everything would be all right Tout serait bien If I could see you Si je pouvais te voir This darkness would turn to light Cette obscurité se transformerait en lumière [Chorus] (2x) [Refrain] (2x) Everything will be all right Tout serait bien Everything will be all right Tout serait bien 

.WALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! contente

Merci a gwennichiotte qui m'a envoyé les paroles de cette chanson (lifehouse) qui m'a dessuite fait penser à cette ffic

c t prémédité ? doute

en tt k, fo ptêtre que je voie ce ke c ;

et remerci à gwennichiotte qui m'a suggéré cette fin ! smile

c bien au moins ? gros doute

musique : relaxation-music laputa-soft piano theme

MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES DE M 'AVOIR LUE ! J'espère que lire cette histoire vous a fait oublier un moment le monde actuel ;)


End file.
